Standing in the way of control
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Syeds a estate agent, hes got a girlfriend, good looks and money..Christian's working at a gym with a boss who hates him, and the boys both seem to be fighting some sort of "off limits" feelings. Will the curtain between them drop as situations push them?
1. Estate Agent  Personal Trainer  Jade

Standing in the way of control

Christian likes Syed, and Syed is fighting every single bone in his body to stay as the perfect and dedicated Muslim. Dating a gorgeous girl, an estate agent, can he run away from his feelings?

**_Hey everyone, risking two fictions at the same time!_**

**_Syed- works at a estate agency, is deperate for his big break. He's dating a non-Muslim girl by the name of Jade, and everything seems to be going well for him. But hes still not happy._**

**_Christian- Works at a gym where her boss hates him more then she hates pickles. _**

**_Both boys seem to have a "unrequited" crush on eachother,but will the curtain drop as they start to get pushed together? _**

* * *

><p>Syed Masood woke up in his room, and upon hearing pots clanging around, vowed to get his own flat soon. He yawned a little and looked at the suit hanging on his wardrobe, complete with a lime green tie. It was a big day for him, he was showing someone around a house, a big house. If he nailed this sale, it would be very good for his job.<p>

He frowned at the green tie. He had a pink one there when he went to brush his teeth. Zainab. She couldn't leave anything of his alone. Of course she had checked over his suit and decided to edit the bits she didn't approve of.

* * *

><p>He went downstairs to breakfast after a quick shower, his hair tousled and cleanly shaven, completing the look in his suit.<p>

"I knew that tie would look better" beamed Zainab, and Syed rolled his eyes

"Whats for breakfast?" he asked politely, sitting down, a hint of a smile playing around on his lips as he shared a glance with his father

"Big sale?" Masood asked, still in his postman uniform, eating a bowl of cereal.

"The biggest of my career" Syed replied, suddenly feeling a bit nervous

"Nervous?" Masood asked

"Never" Syed replied heartily, he would never admit a weakness.

"Of course, brother perfect shall never be nervous" Tamwar quipped, picking up a piece of toast and watching as Zainab sat down, and frowned at him. it didn't last for long

"My poupous going to get a promotion!" she grinned, and Tamwar's chair scraped away from the table, muttering something about "some of us still are in education" with a small grimace "brush your hair!" Zainab shouted after him

Syed checked his watch, and stuffed another piece of toast down

"Ive got to go, bye Mum, Dad" he finished, getting up with a nervous grin

"You forgot something" Zainab said sharply, and tapped her cheek. Syed sighed and kissed it, before saying "love you" and leaving.

* * *

><p>Walking through the square was one of the only times he truly felt free. He loved having the wind whip through his hair, he liked the way he could walk around, not having Zainab and Masood shouting orders at him. He felt liberated.<p>

He smiled as he saw Christian Clarke heading through the square in his personal training attire, he had a coffee in one hand and was beaming

"Alright Syed?" he asked, smiling as he went by, stopping for his friend

"Yeah, how are you?" Syed enquired, watching Christian. Those green eyes were almost hypnotic..wait what was he thinking, was he calling another mans eyes hypnotic? He shook his head a little and watched Christian again

"Yeah, good, just got another client!" Christian said, pumping the air with enthusiasm. Syed laughed, he loved how enthusiastic Christian was about everything. Oh dear did he just say love? He meant liked. He liked the way that Christian was enthusiastic. His phone beeped with a text from "Jade", his girlfriend

"Good luck baby, love you! Xx" it read. He rolled his eyes a little. And the _"love you..".._when exactly did they start exchanging that little gem over text? He didn't have much time to mull it over, before Christian questioned him

"Trouble?" Christian asked, laughing at the scrunched up facial expression of his friend

"Well done! Just a overly attached girlfriend" Syed burst out, and then he found himself laughing with Christian

"Aww Jade..bless the blonde hairs on her head…I don't usually have that problem" Christian sipped his coffee with a grin

"Oh really?" Syed asked, an eyebrow raised..the gossip told him that Christian was like the square playboy

"Yeah, I usually have a line of overly attached men, queuing" Christian said, nudging him a little, and Syed laughed even more

"That's what they all say" he quipped, and Christian shook his head with a grin, then looked at Syeds suit

"Big day at the office?" he asked, playing with Syeds tie with a laugh "in green?" he smirked, watching Syed carefully

"My mum chose it" Syed lightly replied, in a _"please don't_" sort of fashion,then he looked down at his watch

"Oh..oh…my train!" Syed shouted, taking a grip of his briefcase and giving Christian an apologetic smile. He was doing quite well in that conversation until then...he mentally shook himself, what did he mean _"doing quite well in that conversation?" _

"Get running!" Christian cackled, watching him run away

"Bye!" Syed shouted, running across the road to the train station, a smile etched on his face. He managed to get on the train with 1 minute to spare, panting, and getting his phone out

He replied to Jades text with a simple "thanks x", then laughed at Christians evaluation of his tie..maybe green was too much? He then shook off this thought. Green was absolutely fine.

* * *

><p>Christian smiled as he headed towards his work, even though his boss bordered on insane. Susie. She was absolutely mental.<p>

She seemed to have a personal vendetta against Christian because her husband left her last year, because he was gay.

And unfortunately, she had happened to be in R & R while he was celebrating his coming out, while he had decided to come onto Christian.

It wasn't like Christian knew that Joey was Susie's husband. Or ex husband. Or whatever, but she seemed to believe he did, no matter how many times he tried to explain. So now, she was acting like a slave driver.

Christian was a part of her company, which was a gym. He had a few personal training clients, but he mainly had to walk around the gym, make sure everyone was handling equipment, that the yobs weren't abusing things. He had to sell her stupidly expensive memberships. etc.

He walked through the glass door and saw the uptight redhead almost immediately. She had bird like features just to make her even more annoying, and she had opened her mouth to speak as soon as he went to pass her

"Your late" snapped Susie, who seemed to of taken up a habit of waiting on reception and timing his breaks to the very second, reprimanding him for even 30 seconds of lateness

Christian sighed "You said I could take a break"

"For 10 minutes not 15" Susie said, crossing her arms over the file that she was holding and looking annoyed

"I only took 10" Christian raised his eyebrows

"Well I say you took 15, get to work Christian" Susie said, raising her voice slightly

"Whatever" Christian sighed, and walked over to a cross trainer, checking that the person on there was ok, and trying to ignore the death stare that Susie was giving him "subtly" behind her clipboard

_  
>Syed stirred a coffee in the café. He didn't know how the sale went. Ever since he saw Christian and had to run for the train, he was nervous, jittery, and had some strange pack of butterflies roaming his stomach. And now he had to meet Jade. All he wanted to do was go home and collapse onto his bed.<p>

Jade wasn't a typical Muslim girl, she was a blonde, gorgeous, tanned beauty, who he had met on a night out in a club. He didn't usually drink, but whenever Shabnam came to town, he had a few with her. Nothing crazy. Thats the night he met Jade. He was out with Shabnam, Dawn, Christian and Roxy had come along with Chelsea after another long, boring shift at the Vic.

He met Jade, who was immediately was a stand out with her gorgeous green eyes and curly, angelic hair. She was vivacious, loud, fun. She worked at the gym with Christian, Christian introduced them. He remembered it clearly, he was sitting in a booth with Christian, not even noticing that he had a big muscly arm around the back of his seating. When he did, he almost shuddered with some sort of obvious delight, then realised that he could not do that, so he found a girl. Jade was that girl.

She was different. She was the opposite to him, and he liked that about her.

Zainab didn't approve at first, she said that Syed shouldn't involve himself in "non-Muslim girls", but she had learnt to respect Jade. She had made a immense effort. She was polite, she had toned down her partying lifestyle, she helped out with Masala Queen, she was perfect towards his family. She even understood his awkward brother, Tamwar.

They had been together for sixth months, and Syed was slightly confused. He had heard from just about everyone, that after six months, they were meant to be in love. In love? He loved Jade, but not in the way everybody was expecting him too..he didn't feel like he couldn't live without her, that she was the only one for him, that there was nothing else..

* * *

><p>"Guess who?" a pair of hands covered Syed's eyes, and he knew from the fragrance that it was Jade<p>

"Hey Jade" he smiled, she took her hands away from his eyes and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"How did it go?" she asked, sitting opposite him

"No idea" Syed truthfully said

"Oh dear..dont worry babe!" she said, trying to sound refreshing. Syed felt like such a idiot at the moment, all he wanted was to be cuddled, to be told that everything's ok. Clearly Jade wasn't going to do that

"Don't worry we'll go for a drink" Jade gave him a sexy grin, holding his hand in hers. That seemed to be her answer to everything

"Sure" Syed said, with a sweet smile, and he suddenly heard a familiar voice on the phone

"Susie, im getting your coffees now, I left _10 minutes ago_, it's a 10 minute walk from the gym!" Christian moaned, rolling his eyes, and waving to Syed, who shot him a grin

"Yes I'll make sure yours is a sugar free, of course it would look bad for a personal trainer to have sugar, yes awful, ok bye" Christian sighed, hanging up the phone with a snap, he saw Jade and Syed tucked in a corner. He was good friends with both of them, and it was either them or Ian Beale. There was no decision in that.

* * *

><p>"Hey" he said, pulling up a chair<p>

"Hey you, can you tell Mr Mopey that his thingy at the estate thingy earlier went ok?" Jade drawled, placing a hand on Syed's shoulder

"What happened?" Christian asked kindly, warmly, looking at Syed's brown eyes that looked slightly scared to connect anywhere at the moment. He didn't know why, Syed's eyes were like dreamy pools of chocolate..but he was off limits

"The client wasn't particularly vocal..I don't know if he liked it, or what" Syed closed his eyes in frustration..he probably could of sold it more if he wasn't thinking about this morning? This morning what was he talking about. He talked to Christian this morning, and was a little frazzled, that wasn't enough to blame any sort of failure on. He probably just stayed up too long last night thinking about what to do? Or maybe he was just overanalysing things?

He sighed, and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he suddenly felt better, like a rush of warmness had just been extended to his arm, and was being spread all over

Maybe Jade's comforting technique had improved slightly. His eyes snapped open in time to see Christian retracting his hand, and he put his head on his shoulders, trying to hide the fact that it was a burning red

He heard a swear word, and Christian jumping up, looking at his watch.

"Mental Susies going to be even more mental if I don't get back there" Christian said, closing his eyes in the same way that Syed just had

"Whats she upto now?" Jade asked, with a grin, her eyes darting from Syed to Christian. She worked at the same place as Christian, but she had taken a weeks holiday to stay in Walford, spend some time with her boyfriend, with her sister, Jodie Gold, and her mother, Vanessa.

"She times my breaks, she tries to convince clients to join her instead of me, shes trying to not pay my lunch hour, shes a nightmare!" Christian announced, looking even more annoyed

"Oh Christian, shouldn't of got the husband.." Jade cackled devishly

"Oh Jade, should of rubbed the foundation in" Christian retorted with a grin, and they both laughed. Christian and Jade shared playful banter, they always had

"Jealous of the tan? Or is it the smooth complexion?" Jade grinned

"My tan doesn't come out of a bottle babe" Christian replied, with a waggle of his eyebrows, his eyes still on Syed's limp form

"Either does mine, my mum does it at the salon. For free" Jade said, moving her head around boastfully

"Oh I must drop in sometime" Christian said in a camp manner, and Jade laughed out loud, and they both watched as Christians phone started to ring

"Oh speak of the devil" he snapped, picking up the phone

"Hello? Yes Susie im on my way back now..yes your coffee has no sugars and ive picked up one for Phoebe and Ned, of course" he said, on his way out, connecting eyes with Syed one more time as he saw the younger mans head come up, and he gave the young couple a wave, before heading out. He knew he was going to have to run.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I'll get Christian to come with us later, he seems to cheer you up" giggled Jade, nuzzling into Syed after five minutes of staring into the distance, sipping her tea. She had waited for Syed to talk or something, but he still failed to.<p>

"Jade I have to go" Syed suddenly announced, frowning and pushing his chair up

"Babe whats wrong?" Jade asked, watching him

"I feel ill" Syed lamely said, dropping some money to pay for the till "we'll go out another time" his eyebrows knitted together as he got out the cafe, relieving himself of a breath that he didn't even know he was holding..

_** Strangest. Day, ever.**_

The bigger problem was, this incident was not a lone one. He often found himself being nervous, twitchy, getting random hot flushes, and it was always after he had talked to Christian. One look into those big green eyes and he turned to goo.

When Christian touched his shoulder he almost felt a explosion of electricity..

He shrugged. He hadn't had much sleep last night, it must be some sort of dream. Nothing sinister. He loved Jade.


	2. Clubbing

Thanks for all the reviews all, nursing a broken computer at the moment which is reason for the pathetic amount of updates!  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>"So Jade, when do we get to meet lover-boy?" Vanessa asked with a look thrown towards Jodie, who was painting her sisters nails<p>

"Mum do you have to say _lover boy?"_ Jade replied, cringing. She didn't really want to talk about Syed, the way he ran out on her, it was just downright strange. And she had booked all the time off work to spend with him, yet it was always one excuse or another. It had been months now and he still hadn't sat down with her family, yet she helped his psycho mother on her stall. How was that at all fair?

"I have seen Syed in the square...hes a looker" Vanessa said, with a grin. She knew that the more she poked fun at her daughter, the more that would be revealed

"Mother hes more then half your junior" Jade replied with a flick of her nail, causing a hyperactive Jodie to say "Jade..nails..still!"

"Is it love?" Jodie asked, grinning up at her sister

"Oh Jode dont.." Jade started..she hated talking about her feelings. She was never one for the big family conversations, or the sisterhood. She liked laughing, partying, and Christmas dinners. No emotional conversations needed.

"Its proper sweet, isnt it proper sweet Pop?" Jodie grinned, elbowing her friend next to her. The brunettes eyes lit up and she also grinned, nodding along with Jodie

"Proper sweet..what if hes like the one and theres a wedding!" Poppy squealed

"You could get married with me and my Darren!" Jodie exclaimed, and Poppy seemed even happier at the idea of this

"Oh my god yes! You could get married with Jode and Darren and we could invite the gazette and you could get ice sculptures.." Poppy trailed off with a radiant smile..Vanessa looked at the girls as if to say "isn't that sweet"

Jades sentiment was more "Wow, Jodie found a friend as thick as her"

She smirked a little as she heard Poppy speak again

"Although Jades Syed is a bit better looking then Darren isnt he.." Poppy started, her face contorting into a frown the way it did when she talked about politics

"Pops, Darren is not bad looking.." Jodie started, filing Jades nails

"No, but Syeds better looking, isnt he V?" Poppy looked at Jades mother for reassurance

"Its all about taste" Vanessa said with a pout, no doubt thinking about her own other half, Max Branning

"Yeah, ginger and bald, good taste mum" Jade joined in, with a cackle

"Alright girlie you may laugh now.." Vanessa started

"I know I know, ive had this speech before" Jade mumbled, before looking at Jodie "Jode why are you doing my nails?" she asked

"Family bonding?" Jodie shrugged, and Jade laughed. This was her family.

* * *

><p>Syed sat in the middle of the park, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He couldn't go at home, the house was always full and it was a complete nightmare, Zainab picking at everything, Masood trying to get five minutes peace but failing, Zainab bullying Tamwar into applying to every top notch university, Zainab bullying him to marry someone or "invite that girlfriend of yours round more"<p>

He liked sitting in the park. He liked the peaceful wind that was chilly to everyone else. He didn't even realise that metres away from him, Christian was jogging through the park, looking like he had just been harassed. Syed stood, and Christian stopped

"Syed!" Christian called after him, jogging after him. Syed's legs suddenly became incapable of walking, and he halted.

"Hey..hows the evil boss?" Syed asked, shaking slightly from the cold; he had been out there for a while

"Like the exorcist. Actually the exorcist is properly more friendly" Christian said with a slight grin, and Syed laughed

"My boss is pretty mental at the moment too" Syed tried..

"Zainab, mental, never?" Christian laughed, and Syed nudged him a little, wondering why he had to resort to physical contact to make his point..oh god..

"You know who I meant" Syed tutted, while Christian laughed next to him

"Didn't deny it though did we..hows Jade?" Christian asked, and Syed suddenly made a involuntary shudder

"Shes fine" Syed smiled, that salesman "painted on" smile. The one that fooled everyone.

Christian looked at the man in front of him. Syed. His friend Syed. But he didn't look well lately. He looked distant. One time Christian had asked Syed, but Syed had simply excused the situation, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like "work stress" and "mum". But those brown eyes were hiding something else.

"Really?" Christian asked, raising his eyebrows, at the same time he was trying to convince himself that he was checking on the welfare of his best friend

"Yeah..." Syed smiled, looking at his phone "gotta go, catch you later Christian!" the other man said, their arms briefly bumping together as Syed scooted off, quick as ever. Christian ignored the shudder that errupted through his arm and instead walked towards the salon. Ten minutes later, Jade walked out.

* * *

><p>"Alright orange?" Christian asked, looking at her<p>

"Not in the mood Ken" Jade retorted almost immediately, walking quickly towards a bench and sitting. Christian took this as a conversation invite, and sat down

"whats up Barbie?" Christian asked, sincerely. Well as sincere as Christian could get

"My family are driving me up the wall" Jade moaned, leaning her head on Christians

"Aww..why?" Christian asked, rolling his eyes. Jades family were sweet, and he could hold conversation with them, but he could see the disadvantages

"Jodie and her bloody _the only way is essex _best mate are doing my nut in, wedding this wedding that.." Christians breath suddenly hitched

"You and Syed are getting married?" he asked, shocked. He knew that Syed was the type who was made to "settle down young" but him and Jade hadn't been together that long..and Jade the marrying type?

"Oh god no, just Jodie and Poppy making up stuff but its so annoying Christian! I just want some privacy, is that much to ask?" Jade moaned, squeezing her eyes shut

"You better watch that, those spider lashes might end up hitting your eyeball if you squeeze them anymore" Christian said softly, watching his friend shake a little, with laughter

"Oh Christian, take me for a drink pleaseee" Jade begged him

"As long as I can moan about Susie" Christian pledged

"Yeah..and I can talk about my strange relationship..." Jade started

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, leaning forward a little

"Syeds been acting all strange lately, I don't get it..I haven't done anything..since he dropped that sale.." Jade started

"Jay, you just gotta be there for him. be sensitive" Christian burst out, before he could stop it. That was the one downside. Christian never thought before speaking. Ever.

"Since when were you personality expert of my boyfriend?" Jade asked, her head raised up slightly

"Im not..,just a hunch" Christian said softly

"Now to drink" Christian started, regaining his authoritarian tone

"Sounds perfect" she grinned, and pointed at R & R..

"Its 5pm Jadey?" Christian laughed

"You've done if before and your best girl needs to get drunk like a skunk, and Syed doesn't really like my drinking, so theres you" Jade said with a grin

* * *

><p>Hours later, Christian and Jade were in the bar, Jade nursing her 3rd large glass of Rose. Christians mind was cast back to the earlier conversation<p>

"Babe, you said Syed doesn't like you drinking?" Christian asked, glancing at her

"Yes.." Jade slurred, her eyes rolling a little with a manic grin

"You drink around him, with nights out?" Christian asked, confused

"Yeah, that doesn't mean he likes it, it means he puts up with it" Jade continued, downing her wine, looking a little put out. What did Christian have to go and mention Syed for, now she missed him

"I want Syed" she moaned

"Oh great, great company Jay" Christian pretended to clap

"Sorry baby..you'll find a Syed one day" she grinned, holding her glass aloft

_I want to have a Syed..Syed.. _Christian snapped his mind back into the present day mode

"Shot?" he asked, gesturing to the bar

"Good boy" Jade grinned, with a hearty laugh, and she got out her phone

* * *

><p>Syed got into the entrance of the club, and saw Jade a mile off, dancing..well practically throwing herself around the room<p>

"Heey" he said softly, sitting down next to Christian. Christian looked shocked to see him

"Who summoned you?" Christian asked with a laugh

"I receieved a text saying "I gmisef u. comep to r n r" " Syed replied, cooly, and Christian laughed

"Jade the drunk blackberry texter..never good" Christian said, and Syed grinned

"Subtle as a brick isnt she" Syed smiled at her "better go say hi" he winked, his gaze lingering a little too long on the immense depth of Christians green eyes. But he wouldn't notice, it was dark, he was safe. God knows why he was claiming he was safe, he didn't do anything.

Jade was in her own world of dancing, swirling around with a great look of pride on her face. She was holding her glass of wine over her head, then she got a tap on the shoulder

"You should probably steady down on that wine" Syed grinned, and Jade squealed as her eyes met the deep brown ones

"Hey sexy!" she grinned, pulling Syed in for a kiss on the lips, enjoying every part of the kiss. Syed snaked his arms around her back with a smile

"My prince charming is here" she said with a massive smile, pulling apart from him and pretending to swoon

"Lets get you home princess" Syed said softly, looking around for Christians support, but he had gone

* * *

><p>Jade fiddled with the door of her house<p>

"Come and meet everyone" she said with a wide grin, entwining their fingers

"I don't think this is the right time" Syed chuckled softly

"Syyyy" Jade started

"Yesss?" Syed replied loftily

"Are we ok?" Jade asked, for once sounding vulnerable. Jade didn't do this sort of thing often. She didn't lower her defences, she didn't knock down her barriers, she made witty jokes, went out, had a good time. But this time the drink hadn't had a great impact. All it had done was make her think

"Yeah of course..whats making you think this?" Syed asked, putting his hands hesitantly around his waist, like he didn't know what was the right thing to do

"Syy you've been so distant lately" Jade slurred again, swaying slightly in his arms. He placed them more firmly around her

"Im not meaning to be..ive just been stressed..I wont be, I promise" Syed said, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible

"Do you mean that?" Jade asked, her eyes wide

"I more then mean it. We are more then ok" Syed confirmed, leaning forward to open the door for Jade, then giving her another kiss

"Go and sleep it off eh?" Syed whispered with a encouraging tone, kissing her cheek again

"Night" Jade said, standing behind the door, reminding Syed of a young girl

"Night" Syed responded, holding his hand up in a lame waving signal.

Jade shut the door, and ran upstairs. She didn't know how confident she was with Syed at the moment, but he was not himself

* * *

><p>Christian was in his bed. A little drunk, but mostly sad. He didn't understand why.<p>

He had always harboured a small crush on Syed, ever since Shabnam introduced them, but he knew Syed was off limits. But it didn't stop him liking the kind nature, the sensitivity, the innocence, the sweetness. But that was all friendly

Thats why he left. He couldn't watch, he just couldn't watch happiness, Jades face lighting up. He loved his best friend, but he wanted to be happy too. But he wasn't. And he couldn't quite put his finger on why,.


	3. Reflection

Thanks for the reviews guys, gonna make a special dedication for this one

1) First and foremost to the Chryed gang over at digital spy

2) To _Clarkeyfangirl_, who with her kind words and lovely reviews, is making me alot more confident about writing! Much love!

* * *

><p>Syed hovered outside a flat, eyes wandering to the price. He needed a place of his own..or did he? It was always said that he belonged with his family, ever since his estrangement from them years go, but all the hustling and bustling? Syed wasn't a private person, but he didn't want to be woken up by the hoovering, or his mother trying to flatten his brothers hair, or his mother and father having a shouting match about Masala Queen, or what "secret surprise" to get Tambo to celebrate his results..it was all becoming overbearing.<p>

He also felt bad about Jade. He hadn't been treating her in the right way. He had seen her drink like that once before..and thats when he met her, when she was trying to block out her ex boyfriend..he did not want to be near that level, he was a good boy, a nice man, a partner that parents approved of, not this whole _mysterious _persona that he had started to build around himself.

He walked towards the cafe, thinking that maybe if he got her a coffee to improve the inevitable hangover she was having, that things may improve, maybe if they talked, he moved onto seeing her family, or just something. He was going to secure this relationship.

* * *

><p>"So Darren.." Jade heard her sister a mile off.<p>

She was surprised she could hear at all. She was so hungover it almost made her ill, she hadn't been like this since the night she met Syed.

She had got in last night, managed a full on collision with the stairs, or rather down them, then woke up her sister and Poppy, and bullied them into taking straight vodka with her. And it had seemed like such a good idea at the time...she could tell by the glare that was being given by Vanessa that she hadn't got off that lightly..all because Jodie was sick..was it really Jade's problem that Jodie was a lightweight?

She pulled her hair on top of her head and grimaced..her face looked like one of those people in the "before" pictures in magazines.

"Voices..down" hushed Jade, standing in the doorway with her bedcover wrapped around her, much to the amusement of Poppy, who waved at her in a good natured manner..

"Proud of yourself?" Vanessa hissed, pulling her into the other room almost immediately, she had been behind her

"Mother my muscles are rather sensitive can you not drag me please.." Jade said in a monotone

"Waking Jode and Poppy up at three in the morning for drinking, what were you thinking Jay?" Vanessa asked, her eyes wide, her hands placed on her hips, on the cream suit that she always wore

"Like your so innocent" Jade rolled her eyes, and Vanessa shook her head at her

"Whats that meant to mean?" she retorted, as if she had been burnt

"As in mum, that you drank once upon a time. No harm done, leave me alone" Jade concluded, making to leave, then she heard her mother call her again. She wheeled around slowly, feeling even more sick

"If I don't sit down soon I may get motion sickness, so make the lecture quick" Jade stated, resting her head on her shoulder

"Jay, you need to stop drinking so much"

"Oh mum please, It was one night"

"Ive seen you like that a few times before my girl, and that is a mark of a unhappy girl, turning to the vodka bottle for comfort? Been there, done that, got the t-shirt Jay..what I want to know is whats wrong with my daughter?" Vanessa said, her expression softening as their eyes met

"Nothings wrong mum, me and Christian just had a bit too much to drink" Jade tried to explain

"That voice that took you home did not sound like Christian, and either did the girl asking if everything was ok" Vanessa replied, putting a soft hand on Jades wrist

"You listened to my conversation with Syed?" Jade asked, her own eyes widening, pulling her wrist away from Vanessa as if she had been burnt

"I didn't mean to darling, you just didn't-" Vanessa started

"Didn't what mum? Jesus, I live here because I don't have a flat, but im old enough for you to know when not to poke your nose in!" Jade replied, flopping onto the sofa with her head in her hands.."I was drunk mum, everyones emotional when drunk"

"Syed didn't sound drunk"

"Hes a Muslim mum, he drinks like once a year, where are you going with this?" Jade asked, wringing a hand through her hair, looking thoroughly annoyed

"Maybe you don't have as much in common as you thought..like Jay, why haven't you brought him to meet us?" Vanessa asked, her face contorting back into the worried expression

"Maybe I don't need everything being monitored by my mother..im putting make up on, and im going out" Jade decided, throwing off the bed cover and hearing the doorbell

"I'll get it..it might be my undesirable boyfriend..or one of my friends you don't approve of..because you don't approve of anyone who wants a life outside their bloody appearance, do you mum?" Jade angrily started, stomping towards the door breathing heavily.

Vanessa sat back. She knew Jodies many moods, and she knew that when her protective barriers were up, they were up

* * *

><p>"Coffee for a hungover girl?" Syed grinned, holding out the coffee as he saw Jade at the door. She looked hungover, but she also looked upset, but Jade didn't like talking emotions..or was she meant to with him, because he was the boyfriend? Did girls have to be so..confusing..when he talked to a man, like Christian for example about his feelings, it was so much easier..he frowned as he pushed Christian out of his mind again. It was natural to think about Christian, he was one of the only male friends he had. Syed gave his translation of his thoughts a accepting nod, and faced Jade<p>

"Thank you" she smiled warmly, and motioned for him to sit on the porch

"You alright?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder suddenly..he put his head beside hers

"Better then ive been for ages..you?" he asked, rubbing her back. He never was the most astute at knowing about girls feelings, but Jade looked upset, he didn't know why, but he could at least try and help

"Had a argument with dear mother in there" Jade shrugged a little

"Everything ok?" Syed frowned, his hand stopping for a second, as he looked into her eyes

"She'll be fine..just once she knows everything as usual" Jade snorted a little, closing her eyes and trying to conceal her weaknesses

"Why don't we go in and you can introduce me, eh?" Syed smiled.

"Really?" Jade asked, looking up at him

"Really..I realised how unfair it was dragging you into everything with my family, when I haven't even met yours..come on" Syed said, painting on another grin, and helping her up

"If you need a Ice Breaker with Jodie, the word wedding will do well..especially when Poppys round, they're like some sort of wedding day magpies" Jade giggled, and she made her way back into the house

* * *

><p>"Christian..hungover again are we?" Susie raised her eyebrows, walking past Christian. He was not in the mood, he was not hungover, he was just in a "I feel sorry for myself so get lost" type mood<p>

"Susie, picking on me again are we?" Christian asked, daring to arch his eyebrows aswell, in a mocking gesture. He had endured weeks upon weeks of Susies hatred for him, and he wanted payback. Now

"Your sales are bad, im not picking on you" Susie snapped, folding her arms defensively

"Have you not looked at how many gym memberships ive picked up lately? Its more then the others put together" Christian replied, talking softly, but slowly, as if he was teaching Bobby maths or something

"Well-" Susie looked completely ready to get started on one of her "Your sales are the backbone of this company" speeches/rants, which were often amusing due to how hypocritical they were , but her eyes suddenly froze on a figure in the doorway. Christian turned around and felt his muscles tense. It was Susies ex husband..the one that he kissed..oh god no

"Hey Christian, Suze!" Alex beamed, his dark latino features becoming more pronounced under the lights of the gym. Christian tried not to laugh, he knew that most men were not exactly in tune with a womans feelings, but Alex turning up where Susie worked, and where he worked, and saying hi to them as casually as he just had..well that was just tactless. Although, it made Christian feel better. At least the next time Jane called him a "raging bull in a china shop" he would have a retort

"Alex, why are you here?" Susie snapped again, a red hair tumbling out of her tight bun, and bringing Christian back to earth

"Gym?" he offered, shrugging a little, and nodding at Christian with a wink..Susie saw the whole exchange. _Great..there goes my lunch break tomorrow..thought Christian..how can a guy be THIS tactless? Christian was in one of his "If a elephant stamped on Susie it would be the best day of my life" type moods, so he wasn't really passing that much judgement..or empathy...not after all the workplace bullying Susie had endured him to.._

"At this gym..with me..after that?" she asked nodding her head towards Christian

"Yes, the horrible vermin that is called gay Alex, you cant have 2 in the same gym, its like giant pandas, they just mate..you can catch it!" Christian laughed hollowly

"I just need a membership in walford ok Suze, no funny business" Alex said, smiling in turn at Christians comment

"Fine..he can sort it out..you would like that wouldn't you..Christian sorting things..urgh.." Susie started, and she picked up a form and shoved it at Christians chest, hissing at him

"You planned this ambush" she had said

"Sorry what?" Christian whispered back, shaking his head

"You hate me so you brought in him so he could hurt me..you'll pay" Susie grimaced, and turned on her heel before Christian could say "unfair"

"Sorry about her" Alex offered, flexing his muscles a little

"No problem" Christian said, with a grin

"Has she been hassling you since..well..you know" Alex fumbled with his words,

"Im not sure if hassled is the right word..maybe hate campaign" Christian laughed, and watched the other mans face fall "don't worry about it, im a big boy, I can handle the ginger spitfire when I need to"

"Of course" Alex laughed, and got the forms out of Christians hands

"Lets sign these off then go for a drink" Alex declared boldly

"Is that wise?" Christian asked, looking over at Susie, who had now taken to using a intern as her emotional punchbag

"Look, what happened was not your fault..I'll explain" Alex started, and Christian rolled his eyes

"You practically threw yourself a coming out party, I know its not my fault" Christian said, and Alex snorted

"True..but I still think you need the facts" Alex continued

"Fine" Christian grinned, looking at Alex's defined cheekbones and knowing that he was easy from now on..

"Lastly, what sign are you?" Alex asked

"Gemini" Christian lazily said, toying coyly with a paper on his clipboard

"Explosive, im a Leo..and Susies a Virgo, which is why we were never going to work.." Alex started, and Christian stared at him

"You believe in that bull?" he asked, incredously

"If you were raised with a mother who is practically a stargazer, it would be hard not to" Alex laughed, and gave him the last form that he filled in

"The Vic, eight?" Alex asked

"Maybe buster" Christian replied, but they both knew he would turn up

"How..mysterious" Alex grinned, giving him a nod before turning around and leaving. Susies gaze practically scorched the back of Alex's shirt

"Christian, .. or are you useless physically aswell as mentally?" Susie barked, and Christian smiled a little..he didn't usually deserve Susie's barrage of abuse, but this time, he knew he did.

* * *

><p>"So, how is it living with so many people?" Vanessa asked..she had been doing some sort of cross section on Syed..but to Jade's smug delight, he was doing very well.<p>

"A bit tiring actually" Syed laughed a little "but bearable..im just saving up to get a place of my own..I actually found a nice flat on George Street.." Syed smiled, the idea feeling alot better to him now. Being able to be in good relations with his family, but being on his own, being able to choose his ties, being able to watch "Countdown" and all that rubbish without being scolded for being a "layabout", despite having his own office at the estate agents. He could take his work home, spread it over the table, work until all hours without having Masood offering useless advice about his postman travels, and how his somehow contributed to selling houses..it was perfect

"Thats nice for the both of you!" Vanessa finally broke out into a grin, her cross examination was over, Syed had passed, with flying colours..Jade internally cringed..he hadn't meant her, he just wanted a place to himself..oh god this was awkward..she saw Syed pause, and then another smile rose on his face

"Yeah..well it sort of ruined the announcement, but Jade, do you fancy it..moving in?" Syed asked, hoping his smile looked real

"Really?" she questioned him, a curl falling out of her messy bun

"Of course..just..no proper benders on my watch" Syed laughed, convincing himself that this was definitely the right path..it was the natural step wasn't it? Meeting your girlfriends family, moving in with your girlfriend?

"Oh wow..yes!" Jade grinned, and she kissed him on the cheek, met with a doe eyed "awww" from Jodie, accompanied by Poppy who joined in about halfway through

"This is so great..wait until I tell Christian!" Jade squealed..hangover forgotten, hopping out of her chair in sheer delight

"Yeah" Syed shrugged..the name "Christian" echoed in his head, but what he wanted to know more, was why he felt butterflies in his stomach at the sound of another mans name..


	4. Moving in

Hey guys, sorry for the hideous update delay, I have had about a 3 month bout of writers block, hopefully cured now! Dedications to my lovely Chryedians 3

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"So what he announced it to your family?" Christian asked, sitting across the table from a clearly excited Jade, whose blonde hair was flapping about everytime she spoke, her green eyes lighting up. Christian tried not to sound hurt. Not that he was..

"Yes! In front of my mum, who absolutely adores him..if she wasn't going out with Max.." Jade started babbling, and Christian had to smile a little, he could see where Jodie's constant stream of mindless chatter came from

Christian forced a laugh, then moaned "Jaaay..im the only sad single one left now, you've left me!"

"Don't worry, you'll find someone" Jade smiled dreamily, and Christian smiled a little

"Need any help moving in then blonde bombshell?" Christian asked, pretending to flex his muscles but wishing he hadn't offered, it wouldn't be awkward, or would it? Why was he thinking of this stuff?

"Yes yes yes! Bit of muscle, come with me" Jade grinned, clinging onto Christians arm and using her strength to pull him up

"They should give you more personal training classes your quite the heavyweight" Christian commented, and cackled as Jade punched him in the arm.

They both laughed as they left the cafe

"Oi! What you two so happy about?" Roxy asked, bounding over with a big bag from the off license

"Jades moving in with Syed" Christian said in a monotone, then realised his error and started doing jazz hands, complete with a very cheesy grin

"No! I thought I could steal him" Roxy laughed, and Jade laughed with her

"Sorry babe, hes well and truely mine" Jade winked, in a suave manner

"Well at least have a house warming!" Roxy pressed, and Christian also looked interested

"Have a housewarming!" he chanted, and Roxy started chanting with him

"Fine fine, i'll have a housewarming, just let me move the boxes in yeah?" Jade laughed "what are you two like, any excuse to get pissed" she remarked, pointing towards Roxy's bag "whats that then Roxanne, early christmas?" Jade cackled

"No actually, I just needed some vodka for the club and thought I would save a bit of money. Serves Jack right for not letting me see Amy, watch his customers drink the cheap nasty vodka!" Roxy grinned, rubbing her hands together

"Thats not going to end well" Christian tried to add, maturely, "but invite me when your doing it" he laughed, throwing his head back and giving the first genuine smile he felt in days.

"Will do Jayjay and Christiiian...see you later" Roxy grinned, obviously happy with her plan, and she bounced away to the club happily

* * *

><p>Syed was sitting in what would be him and Jades room, surrounded by boxes, suitcases, and a empty room.<p>

Was he ready for this? Sharing a bed with someone just felt so, so intimate. He hadn't slept with Jade,she respected his religion, his culture, even though his take on it could have more modern aspects. It felt so personal, the way they would decorate their room together, that their life would suddenly be inbetween these four walls.

The way that her annoying habits would be accenuated

She would come in drunk, wake him up

She would probably have all her low-calorie dietary snacks everywhere, and try and stop him eating any calorie laden "junk" as she called it

He would get a full speech on what colour she wanted her hair, every day, every time they were together

Syed could of slapped himself. He was taking a step in his life, for once he was getting a little bit of independence, direction, and all he could do was think about Jade's bad traits? He wasn't exactly perfect either. He was moody, stubborn, a bit too passionate, he needed about 2 hours to actually become a human in the mornings, he always wanted his TV choice.

He looked at the background of his phone, which was a picture of him and Jade. In a club, arms wrapped around eachother, looking every inch the perfect couple. They were good looking, young, vibrant. Anyone else going out with Jade would value her like she wasn't on this earth, he had heard Ant and Tyler going on in the Vic the other day about how she was the prettiest girl in Walford.

He wanted nothing more then to feel the intense feelings of love for Jade, to feel that without her he was nothing, but he didn't. He liked her, he knew she was gorgeous, quite classy, well spoken, fun. But what was that to do with love? Did he find himself yearning to kiss her everytime she stepped into a 10 metre radius of him? Did he want to hold her all night?

Syed looked at the phone wallpaper again..he had convinced himself that if he put a wallpaper of the two of them, it would make Syed love her more, it would push him to see Jade as family, it would push him to see how lucky he was.

He shook his head, hearing the door go, and he stood up, trying to look like he was surveying the room

"Hey you" Jade smiled, dropping her bag neatly on Christians foot, and rushing over to give Syed a hug

"Hey" Syed smiled, almost shyly, as he was covered in blonde curls

"Shes been like a excited puppy all day" Christian laughed, neatly kicking Jade's bag off his foot, and proceeding back into the lounge with the two boxes he was carrying

"So you didn't get your family to help you with the boxes?" Syed asked her, not that Christian being there was a problem, the opposite in fact. For perfectly friendly reasons, it was nice to have some male company. And you couldn't get much better then Christian..

"You mean my mum, the beautician, my sister, the nail painter with dopey side attachment but sweet friend, or my mothers boyfriend, the ginger bald wheeler dealer?" Jade raised her eyebrows, and Syed chuckled. Jade was funny..good quality, she was funny

"I see your problem" Syed grinned, glaring at himself in the mirror, even if he was insecure, he didn't want Jade to feel that way

"What about your family eh? Glad to see the back of you?" Christian lent against the door frame, accompanying his sentence with a cheesy wink which Syed grinned at

"My mum rushed about colour coordinating my shirts and telling me not to let alcohol corrupt me, my dad said Kamil could have my room, and Tam said it would be nice to be the number one brother for a bit..so no none of them were that useful to be honest" Syed laughed, feeling instantly at ease

"Zainab must of been like the terminator" Christian retorted cheekily

"You know what shes like on a mission" Syed bantered back quickly, and Christian laughed

"Quite, I was a employee at Masala Queen" Christian laughed again, deciding to further his conversation and develop a oddly "Zainab-esque" voice "Christian Clarke! If you do not chop those potato skins evenly you will be putting me in disgrace.." he started, and Syed chuckled

"And I thought she only treated me like that..glad to know it extends to members of the community aswell" he weakly chuckled, while Jade stood inbetween them looking a bit confused and a bit out of place

"I didn't know you used to work for Syed's mum, Christian?" Jade piped up eventually, watching as the two mens smiles faded and focused on her, Syed looking intently, like he was reading her soul

"Oh yeah, me and Zainab became best buddies" Christian cackled

"I worked there for a bit too" Jade smiled, cocking her head to one side, it was ok she had needled her way into the conversation

"That best be me off then if thats the last of em, have a good first night lovebirds! I'll see you at work tomorrow Jay" Christian grinned, and jumped out the door, tearing his gaze from Syed's unsuspecting profile, knowing that for whatever reason, the situation had suddenly become awkward

"Bye!" Jade shouted, but the door had all ready gone

"So what do you fancy doing?" Syed asked Jade, smiling and wrapping what he hoped was not a awkward arm around her shoulders

"I fancy getting this place spruced up thank you!" Jade grinned, tying up her blonde hair. A couple of loose unruly curls floated around her face, making her look almost angelic

"What about a lazy night with a chinese in front of the telly I just installed, we can work later" Syed grinned, pulling at her hand, as Jade had just got on the stepladder

"Syy..we need to sort our room out!" she said, in disbelief

"Its 11.00 we'll get bored after half a hour, what about tomorrow" Syed smiled, trying to give her the puppy dog eyes

"If you turn me into a slob you'll have psycho-Susie to answer too" Jade cheekily retorted, stepping down and getting out her phone

"I thought she liked you.." Syed laughed, oddly

"The other day when I was in charge I gave Christian a unauthorised break..she thinks im working with him to snare her ex husband now, paranoid cow" Jade laughed, and sat on the sofa, sinking in

Syed smiled at the mention of Christian, then rolled his eyes again. What had got into him? Definitely some sort of strange mind-addling virus..

"So, prawn crackers?" he said, taking out the menu and focusing on his girlfriend. girlfriend. girlfriend. his new flat-share.


	5. Just business

Thought I needed some plot development, so here we are :D x

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

Christian walked out of his meeting. Instead of feeling elated, like he should of, he felt sad, and downright pathetic. Susie, of course, had turned his sales into a bad thing, had used him as a "how not to sell" posterboy, and was now making motions to sack him. She was sure that the minute she found a good enough reason, he would be gone. But he was determined not to let that happen..

He sighed at the sheet in front of him, he knew that Susie was editing his sales figures. One of the people he had signed up to the gym was allocated under Jade's name, and he knew it wasn't a mistake of his or Jade's. The client was called Lucas,and Christian got him to sign the dotted line. Jade introduced him to one class, and now Susie was using things as little as this to make Christian's sales record look rubbish.

"Better up your game Clarke" Jade grinned playfully

"I will" Christian responded, with half a laugh "you going home?" he asked, watching her grin

"I sure am" she smiled "back to bed" she mused, although inside her head, she knew she wouldn't go back to bed

"Ah, you and Sy going to have a lazy morning?" Christian asked, trying to make himself think how boring a lazy morning with a partner would be. He wasn't quite sold on hating it yet..

"Ah yes, him, me, his bedhead, and some tv" Jade said, trying to hide her frown. She wanted to do something active today, something fun. She had pretty much the rest of the day off

"Nicce" Christian whistled, and sighed as he was called over by a fellow worker..Susie was the boss, not him..

* * *

><p>Jade had walked through the door half an hour ago, and Syed was still in the land of sleep,<p>

"What you doing?" Syed sleepily asked Jade, running one hand through his hair, and using the other to tie his dressing gown

"Washing the plates, Sy, you are such a slob!" Jade narrowed her eyes at him playfully, raising the sponge. Syed, who was about as articulate as a zombie in the mornings, nodded, frowned slightly, then made back to bed

"No work today?" she called, watching his retreating back

"Day off" Syed said in a small voice, wrapping his duvet around him and closing his eyes, taking a breath in.

He had known that living together was always going to be, a massive step. But he hadn't prepared for the way that Jade lived.

Syed was by no means lazy, he just liked to do things in his own times. Dishes weren't going to evaporate into thin air if he didn't wash them the minute after he ate off of them, so why would he? Jade rushed around with unclean plates like they would contaminate her, she was always on the go, if she wasn't working she was exercising, or updating the fridge, or hoovering, dusting, cleaning, polishing, making the bed. She never wanted to sit back and get a takeaway, or watch rubbish TV. Her idea of relaxing was an early night with a bubble bath and half a bottle of wine. The other half was usually confiscated by Syed.

Jade came bouncing into to the room, she had a determined glint in her eye, her blonde hair was piled on top of her head, and she had her lyrca gym wear on, as well as the new "toning" trainers she had purchased with her paycheck. She sat on the bed, stroking Syed's hair slightly, smiling at its softness, and the soft gentle look of the man beneath her

"Lets do something today.. a run.." Jade grinned, full of energy. Something that was quite unbelievable to Syed, at 8.00am in the morning, when he had grumbled his way through her alarm. This joint system was going to take a lot of getting used to. Jade smiled a little, rubbing her hands together. A run, maybe thats what they needed. Some fresh air, something natural,and eachothers company.

"I need a bed day" Syed moaned. He turned over, facing the other way like a small child.

This was the first time away from his mother in ages, he could finally do what he wanted. Jade sighed, she was so active and motivated, but he never wanted to run with her, exercise with her. It was such a big part of her life, she just wanted him to share a little bit with her.

"Sy, that is so..slobby!" Jade said, with a giggle which didn't sound like it belonged to her, she tossed her hair a little, as if it would convince him. She added a small smirk so he knew that she wasn't serious, but it was "grumpy morning Syed" she was teasing, not "day normal Syed", he was going to be moody. She saw the frown before the words..

"Fine, I'll go to the café" Syed moaned, throwing his duvet back and putting jeans and a jacket on, a frown looking like it was permanently etched on his face. He threw his pj's on the bed and buttoned up his jacket, absent-mindedly squirting aftershave around him, and he dragged a brush briefly through his hair. He then continued to give her the smallest of smiles, a raise of the eyebrows, then he jingled his keys and walked out, tieing a scarf around him as he went

"Sy..I was only joking" Jade started, sinking onto the bed. Syed took everything so personally. He never used to. They used to laugh and joke with eachother, prank eachother, take the mick out of eachother. It was although sometimes Syed was a completely different person. Since she had moved in, they had had great nights, good nights, and some horrible nights. It was all about the mood with him.

* * *

><p>"Coffee coming right up" Jane smiled kindly, watching Syed's tired eyes watching her movements<p>

"I'll bring it over" she continued, and he smiled at her with gratitude and sat at a table, deep in thought.

Ever since he was 10, he wanted to sell property. He wanted to draw the picture, sell the house, and get so much money that he was drowning in it. He wanted to be secure, have a pretty girl by his side, and he didn't care how ruthless he had to be.

But now, things were different. He didn't get the same buzz out of property as he used to, his boss pressured him into raising the prices, and ripping off couples being affected by the same recession as him, didn't seem so fun anymore. He wasn't drawing a picture, he was just showing them around a house. It was clinical, it was cold, and it wasn't his dream. He didn't want to be ruthless. He would rather sell the flat and move back in with Zainab then sell some of the rubbish flats that were currently sitting on his "to do" pile.

The salary was great, but his life didn't seem improved by money. He had never been a big believer in love and happiness, he saw pound signs as love, money.

He had money, he had a car, a flat, a flawless girlfriend, and he still wasn't happy. He couldn't remember a time when he was more unhappy, but he didn't know why. He had independence, but he actually had his family around. He had a job he had supposedly spent half of his life dreaming about, a girlfriend who was the pin-up of most of the red-blooded males in Walford, he had everything he had ever wanted. But it wasn't enough.

He read about love, he laughed at it. He laughed at the fact that girls were interested, and he wasn't. but then he suddenly realised he wanted to love, he wanted someone to hold at night, someone to kiss like the world depended on it, and he thought that was jade. He wanted it to be Jade

Jade wasn't the conventional muslim woman, but his mum had come around to liking her. She was blonde, boncy, vibrant, fun, and she wanted to settle down with him, but the thought of marrying Jade would send him on the nearest tube into the city, he didn't want to settle down.

"Someone looks lost in their thoughts.." a kind voice said, scraping a chair back and siting opposite Syed

"Sy?" Christian clicked his fingers in front of his face, almost concerned. Syed's head froze, and he looked at Christian

"Christian" Syed repeated, feeling hazy

"Have you been freaking out my sisters customers all morning?" Christian smiled, and Syed chuckled

"Probably..you ok?" he asked, desperate to change the subject from him and his emotional breakdown

"Psycho Susies trying to fire me, but things could be worse" Christian answered, cheerily

"Whats she doing?" Syed asked, his face contorting into a frown. Christian looked happy, but he wasn't, Syed could tell. Something made him want to comfort him, place a manly hand on his shoulder, tell him everything was ok..but he couldn't

"Shes trying to use my sales figures to make me redundant" Christian sighed

"That's ridiculous, Jade's always moaning about how you bring the best sales in the company, literally always" Syed said, looking into his eyes, deciding that if physical confrontation was something he couldn't do, eye contact was

"Even if I convinced Alan Sugar to buy the company and increase the salarys she'd try and get rid of me" Christian closed his eyes, then opened them again, strangely pleased to see that Syed's chocolate brown eyes were still staring back into his, as if he was reading him, staring into his soul

"So leave" Syed said, quietly. He didn't quite know if he was telling himself to leave his job, or telling Christian to

"Sy, I cant, I'd love to but I cant afford not to have this job. As bias and crappy as it is, it pays well" Christian sighed, watching the other man intently, willing him to create a magical situation that involved him not being in the presence of Susie 6 days a week

"You get the best sales right" Syed asked, as if a light had just gone off in his head. He sat up straight, he even unconsciously straightened his jacket

"Yeah.." Christian answered, confused to where this was leading him. He watched Syed's hands folding together on the table self consciously, and looked back into his eyes

"You don't need Susie to get gym memberships, you just need you" Syed continued, as if he was putting pieces of a puzzle together

"Right.." Christian said, cocking his head to one side..he didn't quite understand

"So ditch her, open your own personal training. You're the one who motivates people to join, not her" Syed began, expanding his ideas, an impressionable smile forming on his face, his eyes finally starting to sparkle again; "yeah, charge the same amount the gym charges per month, maybe a bit more, for personal training sessions weekly, or twice a week, maybe three times. Set up a website, get people to come to you to change themselves, you're the one that convinces them, you're the one they want to see. You have some clients at the gym aswell, just move them" Syed continued, looking at Christian, waiting for Christian to tell him that he was stupid, and to shut up and move on

He closed his eyes, waiting for a negative response. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened them, to find Christian beaming

"That would be..brilliant..I could set it all up and leave, Jacks gyms been run down for ages, I could use that then take people round the square" Christian said, his eyes meeting Syed's slowly, as if he had had a realisation

"But its so much work for one person…" Christian managed, after a minute or two of incessant smiling

"Hire me" Syed said, more to himself than Christian

"What?" Christian asked, he felt like his hearing had been playing a joke on him

"Hire me, we'll build it together. I can manage everything, and your time, and you can train them" Syed said "ive been wanting to leave the estate agency for months, we can do this Christian!" he finished, a power in the way that he finished the sentence.

Christian watched him, as if he was a completely delicious pudding. The way Syed said "Christian", accentuating the "a" and drawing it out, made him feel weak at the knees

"You serious?" Christian asked, halfway between a smile and a raised brow

"Deadly" Syed said, raising his eyebrow in an imitation, and they both laughed

"You would take that risk, for me?" Christian asked, suddenly feeling and looking confused

"For you, for me, for our sanity!" Syed laughed, holding his empty cup of coffee with a wide grin

"What if it bombs?" Christian asked, feeling odd that he was feeling so insecure

"It wont" Syed said, making sure the wont sounded strong, as if it was said with purpose. There was something about Christian's presence that made him feel so sure of himself, so much more confident.

At the same time, he moved his hand forwards, as if it was a motion that he didn't even realise was happening. He had subconsciously moved his hand over Christians, and was still smiling at him inanely

"We can do this" Syed said, quietly, but with a silent strength. Christian felt like something electric was pulsing through him. He usually felt this when he had his target for the night against a club wall, on the 6th beer. But Syed's hand on his, however innocently it was placed, just felt so right, so natural. So nice.

Christian snapped out of the thought..Syed was a heterosexual. Who happened to be living with his best friend. His best friend who worked at the gym, with the curly blonde hair and the appetite for alcohol, similar to his.

Christian looked at his watch

"I have way overstayed my break" he laughed

"I'll give you half an hour" Syed laughed back, cheekily

They both stood up, and Syed withdrew his hand, instantly feeling a little colder

"Thank you" Christian said, and on impulse, pulled the younger man into a hug. Syed gripped Christians back, nuzzling his head into his shoulder like it fitted there, with a big smile on his face. He closed his eyes for what felt like 1 second, but lasted about 30. he felt so comforted, he felt so safe, so wrapped up in some sort of bubble of happiness. He just never wanted it to burst..


	6. Out of character

Thanks for the reviews everyone! New chapter! xx Things may seem a little rushed but im going for a bit of plot development here! Going to try and explore Jades character a bit more next chapter so we don't have a Amira type character going on! She does have some depth!

* * *

><p>"Sy, this is not a good idea" Jade threw her hands up, running a hand through her wild hair, giving him a disgruntled expression<p>

"Why?" Syed asked, glaring at her

"Because, you don't know if this business is going to make money, we have a flat now!" she moaned, looking out the window sighing

"Not to mention, if it does work, i'll probably be out of a job.." she continued, her arms flying about as she counted everything that could go wrong. She didn't want to be a party pooper, she just wanted a secure roof over her head. Things were tight as they were, without Syed leaving a well-paid job for a whim

"Look. it was something me and Christian had to do.." Syed earnestly replied, seeking out Jade's eyes, trying to establish that connection, trying to tell her that it was going to be ok

"You and Christian? When did you two get so buddy buddy?" Jade asked, her eyes widening..Christian was her mate, not Syed's

"Jade, I hated that place, the estate agency just wasn't me.." Syed tried to explain,

"I thought you said you wanted to sell houses since you were 10..." Jade asked, glaring at the door behind her, she just didn't understand how he got them into this situation

"Things change, Jay.." Syed said, taking a step back, as if he was taking a step back from his entire life. As if he had drawn the line, and he was now taking a shy step behind it. Why couldn't Jade just be happy for him? Why was it always a problem, were all women like this? He thought it was just his mother..

"Sy, why did you quit straight away, why couldn't you just wait for this thing to take off before throwing us into potential financial jeopardy!" Jade widened her eyes again, as if she was revealing a secret to him. She just didn't get it. Syed was spontaneous, she knew that, but this was fundamental security, something she needed, why couldn't he of just talked to her

"And I thought you were relaxed.." Syed muttered, not intending for her to hear.

"I am relaxed Sy, I just like knowing I have a roof over my head!" she retorted, washing a plate, scrubbing it vigorously, as if it would stop the argument

"Would you stop cleaning Jay!" Syed shouted, then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Was he really shouting at his girlfriend for cleaning a plate..was that what his life had become? He took a breath, then calmed himself down

"Your gonna scrub the pattern off that plate" Syed helplessly laughed

"You are the limit" she sighed, and laughed aswell "jeez, when did we get so married?" Jade asked, putting the plate down and catching herself in the mirror

"I don't know Jay.." Syed smiled weakly, taking a seat on the sofa, where Jade joined him

"Sorry" she said, in a small voice, looking at him with a little hesitation, hoping that he wasn't going to get angry

"Its alright, I know what your saying" he admitted, watching as she put her head on his shoulders, her sweet smell wafting under his nose

"Cool" Syed simply replied..he didn't know what else to say. He put his head on Jades, wrapping an arm around her, trying to get the feeling that he used to have about her to return. The day where he used to have a celebratory dance when he got a text from her, the day they finally became exclusive and he felt so happy he could burst. He never felt it anymore.

He felt so empty, but he didn't understand why..he was the guy with everything..

* * *

><p>Christian collapsed at the bar of the vic, he could not fancy Syed. He was not that guy.<p>

He was not so desperately lonely that he started hankering after his best mates bloke, his best mates STRAIGHT bloke

He touched the place on his arm where Syed had wrapped his arms around him in a hug, a safe, happy place. He sighed.

He was that guy.

"Two shots of vodka Rox" Christian said, rolling his eyes and exhaling a massive breath

"Is anyone joining you?" she asked, amused, watching all the drunkards leave to go to the next stage of their pub crawl

"You" Christian said flatly

"Cant say no to that" Roxy grinned, giving Christian his change and downing the vodka with him.

Christian used to love the bitter taste, the grimace after, the way he would loose every inhibition he had. He would go to a club, dance the night away, and pick up a hot single man, and hopefully spend the night with him In the morning, the good looking ones would get breakfast, the beer goggled ones would get the "I have work" excuse..

But he didn't crave that lifestyle anymore. The vodka made him want to be sick, not go out and have sex with the first person who nodded in his direction

He smiled forlornly at Roxy, with a "what can you do" expression, which Roxy returned

"Who is it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and pouring herself another shot, which Christian chuckled at

"Alfie doesn't have to know, its just a form of payment" she grinned, and Christian laughed again, watching her intently..was Roxy happy? She had Amy, which was definitely some stability, and a cure for the loneliness, but did she not want a family, someone to give her a hug at night, to support her?

"What?" Christian asked, inserting a over-exaggerated laugh into his vocal tone

"Whoever your mooning after" Roxy grinned, taking her shot of vodka with a grin, and moving to the tequila bottle, motioning for him to join her

"Im not after anyone" Christian said, putting his thumbs up at the tequila, even though there was nothing he wanted less

"Oh come on Christian. Your mooning" Roxy grinned "ive never seen you like this before, which is why I know" she laughed, putting a shot of tequila in front of him

"Im mooning too" Roxy said, sighing a little

"Over who?" Christian asked, his own feelings forgotten

"Alfie" Roxy said, resting her chin agaisnt the bar

"Ah" Christian replied. Ok, Alfie was off limits, he was married. But at least he had the same sexual orientation. At least Roxy's crush wasn't fuelled by a hug and a small business plan. She actually had a background, unlike him.

* * *

><p>Jade looked through the evenlopes on the kitchen counter, looking through one that she knew had a pizza voucher in it. That was the plan, slob out, and have a night where they got to know eachother again..but..<p>

"Syed..why is there a final demand on the electricity?" she shouted, looking shocked

"Look, its getting paid tomorrow, im just waiting for something to come through!"

"Are you serious? We live together, you need to talk to me sometimes about these things!" Jade sighed, as if she was blowing out steam

"Its not like you contribute" Syed calmly said, and stuck a hand over his mouth "im sorry.." he started

"No, you've said it now...I didn't know living with my boyfriend involved being charged" she growled, her eyebrows knotting together

"So im meant to pay for everything, gas, electricity, water, food? while you spend yours on half price fake tan and bleach appointments!" Syed voiced out loud. He wasn't meaning to sound like Ian Beale, but while his pay packet was generous, it was not enough to cover all the bills, food, and a little bit of fun spending for him

"Yes, well im going to have to contribute now your unemployed!" Jade shouted back, turning into the unattractive, uptight girl that Syed had been arguing with hours earlier

"Oh here we go, if your stewing about that then why agree to it!" Syed shouted in retaliation

"Oh come on Sy, your so bloody moody, if I had said one more thing agaisnt your plans you would of stomped off again!" Jade threw her hands up in frustration. Why couldn't he see. She just wanted him to be able to be secure. In the recession, starting a business was not secure!

"Moody? Oh well, im just going to live up to your expectations aren't I.." Syed snarled, snatching his coat, hating who he was at this moment

"What? Oh Sy don't, lets just talk for once.." Jade sighed

"No no, I want some thinking time" he pulled his coat on, sighed in exasperation, and left the house with his wallet and keys

* * *

><p>"Oh babe, Jades coming over" Roxy said to Christian, who was getting increasingly drunk<p>

"Cool" Christian nodded in response. He didn't really want to see Jade, he loved her, but he felt like he had betrayed her. Which was stupid because he didn't actually do anything..

"Apparently her and Syed have had some massive blow out, he sounds moody doesn't he, Syed?" Roxy questioned, pouring cocktails, her back to Christian

"Whenever ive seen him hes perfectly nice" Christian replied, trying in an effort to sound neutral

"Yeah, ive always thought him and Jade were perfect" Roxy nodded into her cocktail

"What makes you say that?" replied Christian, in a fast paced voice

"Look at them, they're both gorgeous, shes a Personal trainer, hes an estate agent, they are perfect" Roxy said, almost sounding bitter

"Don't worry Chris, im sure you'll find a Syed one day" Roxy winked, and Christian frowned. He didn't want "a Syed" ..he wanted "Syed"

"Im gonna go, give Jay a hug" Christian smiled, and headed off to R & R..maybe one more night of blind drunkness would cure the pain he was usually so immune towards..

* * *

><p>"1 Vodka shot" Syed said, sighing at the bar in R &amp; R..this was not his scene. He didn't usually drink either, but he just felt so frustrated. He knew it was unfair taking it out on Jade, he was more frustrated at himself.<p>

He wanted to love her, like she loved him. He wanted to be a ruthless estate agent like he was a year ago, but he wasn't. Everything was changing and it was like he didn't get a say in it anymore, it just happened, his personality just changed without his consent.

Tamwar used to call him a "ladies man"..now he had the catch of the square and he was making her life a misery, as well as his.

Before she moved in, he did like Jade. She was similar to him, she was calm, fun, always had a smile on her face. But now, she had turned into someone who needed commitment, a roof over her head, the bills paid, and it was all just too much.

He swallowed his shot and put his head on his hand, resting it there, trying to think over the thumping loud music

"2 Vodka shots" Syed said to the bartender, thinking that at least if he could get "drunk" all his problems could be solved.

Thats what he heard Christian Jade and Roxy always saying. One night out and all your problems are solved, even if you don't remember them. He usually only ever extended his drinks knowledge to a cocktail or a orange juice and vodka, but tonight was a special occasion. So far he didn't see the charm, it was absolutely disgusting. Tasteless, bitter, and retch-inducing all at the same time.

He took his two shots one after the other, shuddering after each one, squeezing his eyes shut..maybe if he shut his eyes tight enough, he would be in a different universe..one where he could actually figure out who he was without everyone pressuring him..

"2 more vodkas" Syed steadily said to the bartender, who looked at Phil Mitchell, the boss, who nodded sharply

"Well.." Syed started, and realised who the bartender was..it was Jay

"Well you don't usually drink do you mate?" Jay said, looking as if he was choosing his words very carefully

"I do tonight, so serve the drinks" Syed said, with a tight smile

"Got company coming or are you drinking on your own?" said a rugged voice, as the stool next to him became occupied

"Christian" Syed smiled, feeling like a small weight had been lifted from him

"Sy, what are you doing here?" Christian asked, not realising he had been drunk enough to say the word "Sy" ..his own personal nickname for Syed, but Syed hadn't noticed

"Having a drink" Syed said, his head suddenly feeling heavy "and now im going to the toliet" he said, shutting his eyes and heading off "order more drinks.. " he said loftily

"What do you want?" Christian called

"Surprise me" Syed said, with his trademark laugh, and Christian motioned over for Jay

"Please don't say your buying for him" Jay said, getting some glasses out after Christian had ordered 2 cocktails

"Yeah why?" Christian asked, watching Jay

"Hes had about 6 vodka shots on his own already" Jay chuckled "I don't think hes used to it"

"He'll be fine" laughed Christian, watching Syed emerge from the bathroom

"Happy days" Syed grinned, sliding back onto his stool and taking a sip of his cocktail "how much do I owe you?"

"Lets take it out the business" Christian said, with a cheeky grin

"Oh yes, our money" Syed grinned, accentuating the "our", making Christian smile slightly

"So whats driven you to vodka then?" Christian asked, as Syed led him to one of the sofas in the club

"Jade..moan..moan..moan" Syed drunkenly waved his arms about, and almost slipped, Christian stepped in to catch him

"Easy tiger" he laughed, into Syeds ear, sitting him down

"Why isn't anything simple anymore" Syed asked earnestly, and Christian gave a small smile, looking at him. Syed didn't look like the happy man he was months ago. there was a sadness in his eyes, something that was driving him to drink, something that was driving him mad. But what could it be..

"It never is"

Syed downed the last of his drink, quickly stumbling to the bar to have another shot..Christian was perplexed..

* * *

><p>"Hes not the same anymore Rox.." Jade said, trying to steer clear of the vodka and coke that Roxy was pushing towards her<p>

"No, its not going to solve anything tonight" she said sadly, and Roxy smiled softly at her

"Hark at the responsible one" she laughed, sitting on Jades side of the bar

"What do you mean hes not the same ey, hes still arguably the hottest in the square?" Roxy asked, leaning an elbow on the bar

"He is obviously, but hes so distant these days..so moody" Jade worried "maybe somethings wrong with him" she frowned, watching Roxy intently

"Babe, you've just moved in together"

"Which is more of a reason why we should be in that happy honeymoon stage! Thats what my mum and Jodie say, thats why I cant tell them!"

"No babe, when I moved in with Sean, we took ages to adjust to eachother..different routines and all that..whats going wrong?" Roxy asked, watching her friends worried glare

"He gets annoyed when my morning alarm goes off!" Jade thought out loud, thinking of the last time where Syed had taken the whole cover and buried his face in it, with a very audible groan

"To be fair it does go off at like 6" Roxy reasoned, she didn't know this side of Jade, the girl who over analysed, worried, cared so much about the relationship she had, she seemed almost desperate. Her normally perfect eye make-up had smudges everywhere, her hair was ina topknot at the top of her head, opposed to her usual down style. She just seemed held back

"No Rox, he gets annoyed at everything, the fact I clean, I just don't know anymore" Jade rested her head on the bar, zipping her tracksuit up, as if it was going to secure her whole life.

Jade knew she had changed, she had become like a married woman. Everything was about Syed, not her. She walked on egg shells, she hardly ever went out, she only ever drank on rare occasions, and now here she was, rejecting drinks, turning up with a bad appearance. It wasn't even Syed's fault, he wasn't asking her to become this uptight. She was becoming like Vanessa, and she did not like it. She needed to be her again.

She was in this relationship because she loved Syed, and she loved them together, not so she could become a clone of her mum. Soon she would be buying white suits for everyday of the week and following Syed around. She was her own woman.

"Just keep trying. One day things will just snap into place" Roxy reassured her, rubbing her back in a soft motion "come on Jay, you two are perfect" she smiled, "wheres he gone?"

"He stormed off somewhere, I don't even know where" she sighed watching Roxy, pleading with her to say something

"Hes probably having a drink or something, stop worrying" Roxy rolled her eyes "don't be such an old woman!", and something snapped inside of Jade

"Your right Rox..you free Friday night?" she asked, suddenly sitting up

"Always" Roxy grinned, sitting up aswell, her arms crossed

"You me and Christian need a night out, if him and Syed aren't planning their business.." Jade said, a mock sigh fitted at the end

"Wait what?" Roxy asked, her eyebrows raised

"Yup, Sy and Christian are in business together, setting up a personal training service" Jade laughed, and Roxy cackled

"That is brilliant!"

* * *

><p>"Christiaaaaan" Syed whined and Christian laughed a little<p>

"Has it all hit you?" he asked, watching his male companion rest his head on the side

"Yes" Syed simply replied, with a sad air to his voice

"Do you want to go home?" Christian asked, as if he was talking to a 5 year old

"Noo..grumpy..Jade" Syed slurred, and Christian tried to get out of his head how out of character this was for Syed. He was absolutely hammered

"Come on, you can come stay with me" Christian said, almost pretending to sigh, and wrapping an arm around Syed's smaller waist "lets walk chuckles, and maybe next time you'll think ey..maybe drinking vodka on my own wasn't the brightest idea.."

Syed leaned his head wearily on Christian's shoulder, trying to muster up a laugh, but even that felt like high tasking, he felt drunk, he couldn't really see straight, he still didn't know why this appealed to people, but he felt safe, and he felt warm, maybe that was it?

* * *

><p>Christian laughed as Syed collapsed on the sofa, muttering "I hate drinking" in a small voice, and pulling a blanket on top of him, curling up like he was crawling back into a shell, shutting himself off from the world<p>

"Your just not used to it" Christian smiled, sitting on the side of the sofa, extending an arm around the sofa, watching Syed. It was so odd to see the normally flawless man, looking so broken and drunk. Syed usually was taking Jade home, once even him. But now the tables had turned, something had to of happened to push him to this

"Why you drinking eh?" Christian asked, looking at Syed's eyes as they closed, and his head rested on Christians chest, his chest was rising and falling slowly, and soon enough the room was filled with a soft snore, and a small smile formed on Syed's face as he slept, a smile Christian had never seen before, something that gave him a naivety.

Christian put an arm around his shoulders, he just felt an overwhelming urge to tell Syed that everything was going to be ok, the way that he wished someone would tell him the same

"Its going to be ok Sy" Christian said, to the darkness, and very faintly, he felt Syed take his hand and squeeze it softly, his snore still filling the room. Christian felt dizzy, as if electric was pulsing through him. Christian smiled down at Syed, holding his hand as if it was the most natural friendly gesture in the world

"Thanks" Christian responded, quietly, hugging the younger man closer, and trying to fight the overwhelming feelings he was beginning to get..

Syeds blocked nose kept the illusion of snoring, as he stared into the darkness, soothed by Christians efforts to comfort him. He hadn't felt so relaxation like this in years, he felt like he could stand up and take over the world, even thought the alcohol intake said differently. He felt like he had someone on his side, someone who was going to help him through the mess of his life. Christian didn't even have to know what was wrong, he was already helping. Syed closed his eyes and breathed in again, starting to fall into a slumber. He only had a few hours left in these four walls, for once, he felt like the world wasn't there just to attack him..


End file.
